Cuando te encuentras con la eternidad
by gCosahi
Summary: Puedes correr y esconderte pero al final jamás engañarás a tu destino.  Un fanfiction de Lula6791


Primero que nada, ni los personajes, ni el universo de Vampires Diaries me pertence, sino a su escritora LJ. Smith y a la CW que produce la serie de televisión. Tampoco me corresponde la autoría de esta historia, ya que es de Lula6791. Lo que sí me corresponde es la traducción de la misma.

La historia original la pueden encontrar en esta dirección: When eternity finds you

**Cuando te encuentras con la eternidad**

Puedes correr y esconderte pero al final jamás engañarás a tu destino

Yo, yo, yo, yo…

Eran las voces de mis estudiantes, emocionados, levantando sus manos; querían responder a mi pregunta. Era asombroso cómo estos pequeños niños respondían a mis enseñanzas.

-Mmmh, bueno, Abbey, responde la pregunta.

La pequeña se levantó y empezó a responder, estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Vivimos en Wisconsin.

-Bien. ¿Quién sabe el nombre de nuestra ciudad?

Otra vez los niños levantaron las manos. Era el aniversario de la ciudad en la que vivía, después de dos años, inconscientemente empecé a llamarla mi ciudad, mi hogar.

-Berne, te toca.

El niño brincó de su silla, estaba feliz de que lo escogiera.

-Cedar Lake.

-¡Que bien! Quiero que todos me traigan una foto de Cedar Lake y que escriban lo que crean la historia de esa foto. Pueden usar fotos familiares. Ésa es su tarea para la próxima semana.

Después de decir eso, sonó el timbre. Todos se despidieron de mí. Estaban felices de que las clases acabaran. El fin de semana estaba empezando, lleno de aventuras y juegos para ellos, para mí era diferente. Mis alumnos eran la razón de mis pocos momentos de felicidad. Los fines de semana, me preguntaba por qué había terminado aquí, en otra pequeña ciudad tan lejos de la que solía ser mi hogar.

Habían pasado años ya y yo no había recibido noticias de mi casa o mis amigos. A veces, estaba triste por eso pero otras veces era feliz porque era capaz de desconectarme de Fells Church. Sí, dejé mi casa para ir a la universidad, después estaba muy asustada y herida como para volver. Me presenté a cada oferta de trabajo y terminé aceptando estar de maestra en una ciudad de Wisconsin. Me imaginé que Cedar Lake, Wisconsin estaría muy lejos de Fells Church, Virginia. Esperaba fuera suficiente distancia entre mi pasado y mi presente.

Las personas de Cedar Lake fueron amigables, cálidos y me aceptaron. Estaban felices de tener a una nueva maestra para sus hijos. Al principio, fue abrumador, quiero decir, era una gran responsabilidad: educar a estos niños. Toda la experiencia me estaba sorprendiendo. Descubrí que me encantaba enseñar a los jóvenes. Amaba cómo respondían a todo lo que les enseñaba. Eran tan inocentes y libres. Era la ciudad perfecta para mí. Mis poderes psíquicos estaban casi dormidos, era como si nunca los hubieran estimulado. Casi, casi tenía una vida normal.

Decidí quedarme un poco más en la escuela; quería sorprender a los niños decorando el salón de clases con fotos de Cedar Lake. Tenía copias de las fotos de cuando la ciudad fue fundada, y fotos actuales. Sonreí por mí misma. Los chicos estarían muy sorprendidos por esto, podrían apreciar qué tanto había cambiando la ciudad a través de los años.

-Bonnie.

-¡Ah! Señora Engel.

Era la maestra de matemáticas.

-Ya me voy. No te quedes muy tarde, querida. Es viernes, después de todo.

-Okey.

La señora Engel emanaba un espíritu maternal, no me sentía sola cuando ella andaba cerca. Me despedí de ella y seguí trabajando. Después de hora y media sentí un extraño presentimiento. Me congelé al pararme. "¡Ay, no! Esto era lo que siempre sentía cuando él estaba cerca".

Me deshice de ese pensamiento, era imposible. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Corté mi amistad con ellos, y lo hice a propósito, no los quería cerca. No lo quería cerca de mí. Mi corazón se había roto en mil pedazos por mi inocente sueño de amor hacia él. Él amaba a mi mejor amiga desde el primer día. Yo sólo… esperaba algo que nunca pasaría.

Nos acercamos, el uno al otro, en cierto momento en nuestro viaje a la Dimensión Oscura. A veces, casi sentí que él sentía algo por mí. Probablemente me confundí. Estaba casi segura que en su muy particular manera se preocupaba por mí. Tal vez, vi lo que quería ver y no la realidad. No nuestra realidad. Suspiré. "¿Por qué me acuerdo de esto? ¿Por qué me acuerdo de él?".

Diligentemente, terminé mi trabajo, ya era hora de irme a casa. Salí de la escuela y caminé a mi carro. Un fuerte aire me atravesó, era terriblemente frío y era extraño porque estaba empezando la primavera. Los fríos vientos del invierno se habían ido hacía dos semanas. Seguí caminando y, otra vez, vino el fuerte viento. Tuve, de nuevo, el extraño presentimiento. Mis instintos gritaban que corriera, pero sabía que era inútil. Si no me equivocaba, no tenía oportunidad contra él, dejé de caminar y esperé a que hiciera su aparición.

Pude sentirlo mirándome. Sentí que un escalofrío bajaba por mi espalda y mi corazón empezaba a latir más rápido. Reaccioné de la manera que él había querido. Estaba aterrada. Todo este tiempo y seguía temiéndole.

-Deberías escuchar a tus instintos, gatita.

Su oscura voz vino desde detrás de mí. Estaba temblando de anticipación y miedo. Sentía emociones revueltas. Dolor, esperanza, tristeza, felicidad, sorpresa, anhelo, rabia, perdón, odio y… amor. Él siempre tuvo ese efecto sobre mí y me odiaba a mí misma por eso. "¿Cómo dejo que me haga esto?"

-No te muevas, quiero verte.

Caminó a mi alrededor. No me atreví a mirarlo. Sin pensarlo mi boca habló antes de analizar si lo decía correctamente.

-¿Por qué aquí?

-Es obvio.

-No para mí, Damon, no lo es para mí.

-Mírame, pajarita.

No me moví. No lo obedecí. Él acabó con el espacio entre nosotros hasta que se quedó frente a mí, levantó mi rostro. Él quería ver mi cara. Por una vez en mi vida estuve orgullosa de mí misma. No me desmayé cuando oí su voz, y tampoco estaba llorando.

Él dijo bajito:

-Preciosa.

Parpadeé. "¿Escuché bien? ¡No! Se burla de mí, otra vez".

-¿Qué quieres, Damon? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Demasiadas preguntas. Vámonos.

-No voy a regresar, Damon.

-¿Quién dijo regresar? Estaba hablando de ir a tu casa.

-No, no quiero. Se supone que tú estuvieras en Fells Church, con Stefan y Elena, no se supone que aquí, conmigo. No entiendo qué pasa, pero estoy muy segura de que no te dejaré romper lo poco que queda de mi corazón.

Dije eso con mucha rabia. Me miró con sus negros ojos de ónix; fui capaz de ver un poco de furia y asombro en ellos. Por un momentito pude ver a través de sus ojos. Fue la misma mirada fija que vi hace tiempo en el claro.

-Tú, pequeña psíquica, olvidaste algo importantísimo.

Caminó a mi alrededor. Me agarró y me haló hacia sí. Empecé un fútil intento de liberarme de su agarre. Él bajó su cabeza. Ahora, podía sentir su frío aliento en contra de mi cuello y oído.

-Te olvidaste la verbena.

Jadeé ante sus palabras. Estaba totalmente desprotegida. Era un gran y estúpido error no llevar verbena. Estaba tan a gusto aquí que pensé que nunca volvería a cruzar camino con cualquier otro vampiro. Siguió hablando.

-Viniste a esta pequeña ciudad a esconderte, gatita eres como un faro de poderes aquí. Olvidaste controlar y ocultar tu aura. Conozco tu olor y tu aura de corazón, pequeña. Soy capaz de encontrarte dondequiera y cuando sea.

Me sentí totalmente derrotada. Dejé de luchar contra él. Todo pasó después como una mancha. No podría recordar qué había pasado. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, en mi apartamento. "¿Ya es de mañana? ¿Cuánto hace que me desmayé?". Estaba en mi cama, sintiéndome mareada y débil; la cabeza me daba vuelta y era difícil enfocar la mirada. La pequeña luz que venía desde la ventana era molesta y estaba tan hambrienta.

Sentía un angustioso dolor en el cuello, cuando lo toqué, sentí dos pequeñas heridas. Estaba confundida; era como si una espesa niebla hubiera vencido a mi mente. Con mucho esfuerzo me levanté y fui al baño. Prendí la luz y confirmé lo que temía. "¡Él me mordió!"

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa con lo que piensas, pajarita.

Brinqué cuando oí su voz, estaba tan preocupada mirando mi cuello que no sentí su presencia.

-Me obligaste a invitarte y luego bebiste de mí.

-Siempre estás declarando lo obvio, pequeña.

Decidí cambiar de tema; era inútil tratar de razonar con él. Se sentía completamente bien de haberme hecho esto.

-Tengo hambre.

-No hay problema. Toma esto, lo necesitas.

Con mano temblorosa agarré la taza que me ofrecía, olía riquísimo. Oí una voz en mi cabeza.

"Bébelo todo, gatita, tu vida depende de ello".

Hice lo que me pedía; él apagó la luz cuando iba a ver lo que la taza contenía.

-Damon… ¿qué…?

-¡Bebe!

Lo bebí, lo bebí todo; era dulce y poderoso. Tenía antojo de más, quería más.

-Que buena niña.

Me quitó la taza y la puso en el lavamanos. Me abrazó y sentí una sacudida en mi corazón. Sentí que le pertenecía; de verdad, sentí que era suya que él era mío. "Todo este tiempo y sigo sintiendo lo mismo por él".

-Quédate aquí un ratito.

-Okey.

Me dejó y cerró la puerta del baño, aproveché el momento para refrescarme.

-Gatita, ya puedes salir.

Vacilante, abrí la puerta y me di cuenta de que había cerrado todas las cortinas. Parpadeé. No podía entender por qué él había hecho eso.

-Ven. –indicó él.

Caminé hacia él, estaba cautivada por sus fascinantes ojos. Cuando sólo unas pulgadas nos separaban, él se inclinó hacia mí y me besó. "¡Ah!". Hasta ese momento descubrí qué tanto lo había extrañado, qué tanto extrañaba sus besos.

"Ésta debe ser una broma muy cruel. ¿Por qué está aquí? Él ama a Elena, no a mí"

Él sonrió contra mis labios. Oí su voz en mi mente, otra vez.

"Ya te dije, gatita, debes ser más cuidadosa con lo que piensas. Estoy aquí porque eso es lo que quiero".

Él terminó el beso, tomó mi mano y puso un anillo en mi dedo; después me dejó ahí parada en medio de mi cuarto. Empezó a abrir las cortinas, la luz del sol empezó a invadirlo. Lentamente, mis ojos se adaptaron a los cambios de luz. Ahora podía ver un maravilloso día. Era la primavera en toda su gloria.

Miré mi mano, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, con una voz débil y temblorosa le pregunté:

-¿Por qué, Damon? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me perteneces, Bonnie.

Era un anillo con una piedra de lapislázuli.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado la historia. Saludos.<p> 


End file.
